


Secrets Revealed

by Breyito



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Reconciliation, Family Secrets, Heavy Angst, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Nosy Pack, The Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breyito/pseuds/Breyito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When secrets are spilled on the darkness of the night, there is no way to turn back time.</p><p>Peter can finally say everything he has keep hidden for eight years, and he will. He will make sure that Christopher Argent pays for what he did to him. He lost his son and it's only fair for Chris to lose his daughter as well. He is sure that Allison knowing the truth is the worst punishment the hunter could get.</p><p>The cemetery is a fitting escenary, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fic on this fandom, and of this coulple, so go easy on me, yes? English is not my mother language so forgive me for any mistakes.  
> I know this is a bit...knotted, but if in this world a werewolf bite can turn someone into a gigant lizzard, Mpreg is not so far fetched, right?  
> I love Peter, so I'm sorry if this is too angsty.  
> A HUGE thank you to asphaltcowgrrl for all her help!

It is actually a nice night. Warm weather, stars shinning and all that crap. Too bad that the reason they are going to that particular place isn’t. The silence is a heavy weight, but it is better than sarcastic words and cutting remarks.

When they finally arrive, the air shifts and their steps becomes faster; what they have to do needs to be done, both of them need it.  The gravestones, with the same amount of dust, are illuminated with the moonlight shinning lightly in the darkness of the night, letting the names to be read easily. 

_Talia and Arthur Hale- Beloved and Devoted Parents; We Will Always Need Your Protection._

_Cora Hale- Admired Sister and Loved Daughter; May You Play Forever in Heaven._

_Anna Hale- Sweet Little Sister; We Will Never Forget You._

_Jason and Mary Hale- Cherished Uncle and Aunt, Virtuous Father and Mother._

_Josefina Hale- Naughty Cousin and Responsible Eldest Sister;  Thank You For Loving Us._

_Thomas Hale- Kind and Quiet Cousin; Best Story Teller; We Will Treasure Those Memories._

_Angel Hale- Precious Little Gift You Were For Us All; We Will Forever Love You._

_Alexander Hale- Unknown Cousin and Son; Very Loved All The Same._

And the last, newest one:

_Laura Hale- Valiant Daughter and Sister; Strongest Women I Met._

-We should remove Cora’s gravestone, she isn’t dead yet.

-Yeah.-said Derek, absent minded. He tensed at the touch on his shoulder.

-Go ahead and talk to them, Derek; I waited eight years, I’ll wait my turn.-Derek turns around with an angry frown but his uncle’s face is nothing but compassionate. He nods and starts walking the few remaining steps. Peter steps back a little, leaving his nephew some privacy.

He distracts himself thinking about the last time he was here: ten years ago, to visit his mother and father. He sighs. This visit should be to them, not to nine other people, adults under forty and kids under ten.

Suddenly, he feels the cold of gun barrel on the back of his neck and hears the safety going off.

- _What_ are you doing here?-asks a raspy voice; and if that scent wasn’t enough to recognize his attacker, that voice is. Christoper Argent. Derek is instantly on his side, a few steps behind.

-Well, I didn’t know you had _bought_ the cemetery, had I known that I would have asked _permission_ to visit my family’s graves.- he bites out. He can’t help it, this was supposed to be a quiet night to be with his family, alive and dead and it’s starting to become an unprovoked battle with Argent.

The hunter recoils a bit because of the answer. Obviously he believes the monstrous Peter Hale too wild to be in a cemetery just visiting his mourned family. Peter rolls his eyes.

-Dad?-asks a voice, the young werewolf assassin on training, _perfect._ She spots her father pointing his gun to Peter and immediately lifts her bow and points an arrow to the eldest Hale’s heart. _Really, why do they take weapons to the **graveyard**? Were they planning to meet with gun dealers or what?_ He thinks, sarcasm clouding his mind. _Or Maybe Victoria asked them to always bring weapons when they visit, since I doubt she can have any,_ he snorts at his thoughts, amused.

-We are here just visiting, Chris-says Derek-it’s the anniversary.-he explains. Argent lowers the gun a little, a bit startled.

-Is it today…?-he starts asking, but is interrupted.

-Yes, eight years ago from today some hunters locked us down and set our house on fire, yes.

-Hale…-starts Chris, but Peter interrupts him.

-What, you going to deny it now? That your bitch of a sister was a fucking _genocidal maniac_ who fancied hearing people, children or not, werewolf or not, screaming in pain and begging for help? That your father was a monster who made sure we could not escape the flames?-he spits. Peter knows, he knows he has to control the wolf before he starts a little war… but it’s so _fucking_ difficult… his inner wolf still seeks for revenge, no longer for a genocide that has already been solved, but for a broken heart and a severed bond.

-No, we’re not.-answers Allison instead of her father and Peter almost smiles. She is no longer the sweet girl Chris spent years looking out for, no, now she is the matriarch of the Argent family, a huntress and a 'protector' of innocent people. –Why don’t we just leave it here? All of us have had enough suffering, enough hur- a laugh escapes the beta’s throat, it’s a bitter sound, like sandpaper.

-Suffering? You think you know what suffering even _is_? Poor, innocent _child_. You girl, lost _one_ person; and it’s more likely to say that she _let_ you lose her. She could still be alive if it wasn’t for that _oh-so-honorable_ code of yours. If one person would have stopped her, talked to her…helped her to pass her first full moon, she would be here. But instead of helping her to _live_ , your dear father helped her to hold the knife and _bore_ it into her heart.

-Y-you’re lying…-she whispers.

-I’m not. Derek here can tell you that I’m not. I _saw_ it, Allison. I saw your father through the window, stabbing Victoria because she wasn’t strong enough to kill herself. You know Chris; I thought you’d stand up to your father for your wife. But then, you couldn’t disappoint dear Daddy Argent, right?  I guess I shouldn’t have expected anything else of the man who left me alone and broken hearted in the woods eighteen years ago.

- _What?_ -shrieks Allison.-What’s that supposed to mean?

-Haven’t you told your daughter, Chris? About our affair back in high school? Well, back when _I_ was in high school and you were finishing your college studies.-at the stunned look on the girl’s face, he laughs again.-Of course you didn’t. I bet you didn’t tell your wife either, didn’t want either of them to know what a hypocrite you really are. I honestly feel hurt! But I guess it’s my responsibility to fill her in, then.  Let’s get started, shall we? I was fifteen when I met your father, who was twenty one at the time. We met on the Preserve, how iconic, right? We started to chat and met in secret on an almost daily basis and we fell in love; well, actually, _I_ fell in love. Couldn’t help it, really, he was a possible mate and I didn’t _know_ how to stop it so we mated...and created a mating bond. Then, after eight months, he tells me that he has to leave, and marry some girl he has never met before. A girl whose only reason to marry him was because then she could be the matriarch to the Argent family.-he looks at the girl dead in the eyes, so she can see the truth.- His words, dear, not mine. I, of course, wouldn’t let him go, he was _my_ mate; so he injected me with wolfsbane and left me pass out in the woods. _That_ is suffering, the feeling of a ripped out heart, a broken bond and bitter betrayal. –Peter does feel sorry for the girl, but he is enjoying this: the quick beat of the hunter’s heart, the odor of nervous sweat, and the way his hands are shaking a bit.

-W-what..? Why…?-Allison is completely lost, without any idea of what to say or who to look at.

-Oh, but the story doesn’t end there! Ten years later, he moves back in town, with his father, his sister…and his _wife_ and _daughter._ You didn’t even have the _balls_ to tell me yourself, Christopher. I found out when, fighting over a cereal box on the groceries store with a ten year old girl, she calls you _‘daddy’.-_ Recognition shines on the girl’s eyes and he smirks.-You remember, great! I was shopping for that cereal, because Derek and Cora only ate that as breakfast, when my world crashed down again. I left running, but your father hunted me down and found me.

-Don’t say that as if I-

-As if you what? As if you treated me like _pray?_ That’s exactly what you did. I asked you to leave me and my family alone, but you insisted and _insisted_ till the bond was in its place again and I couldn’t deny you anymore.-Peter sighs, now comes the harshest part of it all and he wonders if he himself is ready to relive it _again_ without crying. No matter, he guesses. He will finally tell everything.

>>The next five months were…a mixture between a dream and a nightmare. The days we could be together were wonderful, but every time I saw you on the streets with _them,_ smiling and loving, were pure torture. _That_ is suffering, girl. And then it became a freaking terror movie, with dear _Kate_ as a director. I wonder if she would have stopped had she known she was killing her own blood as well.-he says, and then there is no way to stop now.

-What the hell do you mean?-asks the hunter and he sees Derek shaking his head; he had remained in silence till now, just listening to a story he only got glimpses of prior to today.

-Don’t, Peter.-he says and squeezes his arm. Peter shakes loose and looks at him, with barely contained fury.

-Why not? _I_ had to live with it for eight years, it’s time _he_ does as well!!-he breathes hard and looks at the hunter right in the eyes.-What I mean, _Chris_ , is that I was with child, _your_ child, when Kate burned down our house.

There is a short lived shocked silence and Peter and Derek can _hear_ how Christopher’s heart stops and how Allison’s beats three times faster.

- _What the hell are you talking about!!??_ -yells the hunter and the older werewolf has to stop himself from flinching, it’s been a long time but his mate’s… _ex­-mate’s_ harsh voice still hurts, every time.

-D-dad?-asks the girl. Peter doesn’t envy her right now, he’s sure her whole world (which consists mostly of her father) is crumbling.

-Don’t listen to him, dear, he is lying.-he says trying to convince her and himself as well.

-I’m not. Derek can tell you, and so could Cora. They both smelled it on me.

Both Argents look at Derek as if he was their salvation and he _is_ sorry: sorry for a mother’s death he had a part into, sorry for the teenager’s hopes crushed and sorry for his dick of a uncle who has the worst timing ever and the hurtful words he spits; but he can’t lie, not on this. He knows a bit of the pain Peter must live with and deep down he does want the Argents, the family responsible for every bad thing in his life, to endure a minimal part of it.

-It is true. When Kate started the fire, he was almost five months pregnant.-it’s all he says, but it’s enough.  Tears start to fall from the girl’s eyes and the hunter starts shaking his head, closing his eyes tightly and biting his lip.

-That…that’s not possible!-he screams at last.

-Of course it is. Don’t try to tell me that in that huge Bestiary of yours there are not pages and pages about male werewolf pregnancies among mates.

The hunter keeps murmuring ‘no’ and ‘what…?’ and ‘not true’ and things like that, but Peter can’t stop now. It’s like a compulsion that forces him to say everything he has keep inside him for so long.

-You know? I sometimes wonder if…if I had told you, if that would have changed anything. Maybe yes. Maybe you would have…-and he laughs bitterly again, tears threatening to fall on his eyelids- what am I saying? You would have probably run away again, taking your poisonous family with you. Maybe that would have been our salvation. Or maybe your father would have found out and…I don’t know, killed me? Or made me have the child and take him away?-tears _are_ falling now, he can no longer hold them back, no after eight years of not being able to cry. –Do you have any idea of how many times I imagine that, before and after the fire? Every possible outcome if I had just _told_ you? I've had  _years_ to think about it.

Allison is just frozen on the spot, not moving even an inch; eyes glassy and breathing faster and faster with each word. Derek is not much different, he doesn’t know if he should touch his uncle or run away. The older werewolf has to lean on a near tree, he is shaking so badly.

-Believe me; neither of you, bloody hunters, knows what _suffering_ is. You know, a pack bond is strong…but a pack family bond? That’s…there are no words for it. You feel if one of them is hurt and you can feel them in the back of your mind, always reassuring you.-he gives a small sad smile, remembering happier times.-Do you have any idea of what that is like? To feel, hear and _smell_ your family’s death? Your own _child’s_ death? The smoke…the scent of burning flesh, the screams and cries of the pups…there were kids there, Chris! _Kids_! Cora, Anna, Josefina, Thomas, Angel… _Alex_. There were kids and some of them were human. Just as my brother and his wife.-Derek is crying now too, he too can feel the pain in Peter’s heart.-It’s bloody horrible that the last words you hear from the people you love are pleas to escape or to just die. You know why the humans couldn’t leave the house? Your sister _tied_ them down with _chains,_ even the _kids,_ and put mountain ash around them, so we couldn’t help them either. Dear Kate did think of everything.-he laughs again, so fucking tired of remembering, of living it again.- Fire is one of the worst kinds of deaths, always intended as a punishment. Tell me, what did we do to deserve such a thing? _Tell me!_

Christopher is sobbing now as well, looking at Peter with shame and guilt.

-If being burned alive is awful for a human, try to imagine it for a werewolf. Your body heals just so it can be consumed by the flames again and again and _again_. Hair, skin, muscle, bones….and all over again. All the adults in the house had to hear our children _die_. Werewolf pregnancies are so different…I knew it was a _he_ , and I knew he wanted to be called Alexander, he choose it himself.-a sob between a smile escapes of Peter’s lips.- I _felt_ him die inside of me. I could sense his desperation, his fear, his pain. I tried _everything_ I could to keep him alive within me, but I failed. He died in _agony_ and he wasn’t even _born_! Where was the justice, where was the honorable judgment you were supposed to apply!? Where were _you_ , Christopher? Were you watching as well?-he spits. There is so much hatred and pain and hurt and betrayal in each word that leaves Peter’s mouth.

-N-no! Peter, _no_ …! I wouldn’t…-the hunter yells, trying to defend himself now. But Peter is too far gone, he barely listens, tears and memories and raw _pain_ swimming through his brain in a crazy tornado.

-They took me to the hospital and it hurt _everywhere_. I wanted to die so badly but I couldn’t because of Alex…because he still needed me. And then…then he died as well and they wouldn’t just let me _die_! I _begged_ them to, the last words I said for seven years were those and they _wouldn’t_ let me. I spent every single second of the next seven years in pain, healing _so_ slowly… And I couldn’t cry and howl in pain, I couldn’t mourn my family but couldn’t end my life either and it was the worst kind of hell ever. The only thing I could do was to remember. Remember, remember, remember, _remember_.The smoke, the flames, the heat, the screams, their pain, my pain, _his_ pain. But I was still conscious, I still hear everything.-he finally looks at the hunter again, but with so much hate in his eyes that even Derek is scared for the other’s life.

-And _you_ …you just couldn’t stay away, could you? You came almost every month, and started talking…about our time together, as if you hadn’t ended it; about our bond, as if you ever really _felt_ it; about your _perfect_ pretty life, with your heartless wife and your sweet little daughter. You told me about her first laugh, her first words, her first steps, her first day at kindergarten, her fears, her friends, her homework…and I hated you more after every word because you had it _all_ , and you even didn’t deserve it! You were playing house and I had to lay there and _listen_ because I couldn’t _do_ anything else! You, you had it all and you took it all away from me!! My innocence, my heart, my hopes, my pack, my alpha, my siblings, my nieces and nephews…my _son_ ; you and your fucking family ripped me off of _everyone_ I ever cared about!!!

The silence is full of tension, is charged with electricity and any of them could make it all blow up. The four bodies stay there for a while, immobile except for breathing, Allison on the wet grass, having fallen down a while ago; Christopher with his back on a tree, eyes unfocused and shiny; Derek standing closer to his uncle, finally having put a comforting hand on his shoulder; and Peter almost hugging the tree closer to him, sobs and shivers shaking his whole body, face wet with sweat and tears.

-I met him, you know?-he almost whispers, voice low and raspy from the earlier screaming.-When I died, I finally met him. He was so _big_ and _beautiful_ , Chris…He had your eyes. Luckily the only thing he got from you. He told me why he chose Alexander as his name, know why? Because he wanted to be a great warrior like his _sister_ and his _father_.-he spits. Allison looks at him stunned.-Yes, dear, he knew you and he loved you too. That and the rupture of our mate bond are the gifts death gave me. –he grabs his head in distress, claws making tiny drips of blood on his skull.-The only reason I came back was because he asked me to, to help Derek and Cora. And it was the most difficult decision I had to make, _ever_. His asking me _not_ to kill you is half of the reason you’re still breathing; the other half is that girl crying over there. She already lost a parent (even if I doubt how good as a mother _she_ was) and I know how bad that hurts. She still needs you.-he breathes deeply and stands on his own again.-So don’t tempt me and _stay the fuck away_. I have told you everything I had to say, all the things I had to keep to myself for years when you talked to me on the hospital. So I don’t want to see, hear or _smell_ you if it has nothing to do with the kids or the pack. 

He turns around and disappears between the graves and the darkness of the night, leaving behind him a weight he had to bear for almost two decades.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter may just have a second chance at dreaming, at living, at having a family....but with who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there!!  
> I'm sooo exited for the response this had! Really, you are amazing people ;D  
> Again, a HUUUUGEEE thank you to my Beta, asphaltcowgrrl for helping me out.  
> Hope you like it and please don't kill me!

The bell rings and Scott quickly goes to the door. He is surprised and stays frozen for a few seconds at the person in front of him, before frowning and grabbing the door more tightly not planning on letting him pass.

-Scott?-Stiles ask from the living room,-who is it?

-Peter.-he says and he watches for any dangerous move of the older werewolf, for any indication of violence. There is nothing. Peter looks…tired, almost defeated.

-What do you want?-asks Stiles, walking towards him, also with a frown. The beta takes a long time to answer.

-I came to talk to Derek and Cora.-he says finally.

-Well, you can talk to them at other time.-says the human, about to close the door.

-No, it’s okay, Stiles.-says Derek, walking out of the living room with Cora on his heels. Peter knows that the whole pack is here: Scott and Isaac, Derek, Stiles and Cora, Allison, Lydia with his new flaming boyfriend Aiden and Ethan and Danny, to whom they decided to tell the truth to discover he already knew. He is pretty sure that Melissa, the Sheriff and Argent are also in the house, more likely in the kitchen. The older werewolf knows it’s silly, but he can’t help but feel wounded. Even if he is pack he has no place here either; nobody really wants him. It hurts because those twins killed more people than him and did it _consciously_ , they killed one of Derek’s betas in front of the whole pack and they are sitting on the living room eating popcorn; while he killed _one_ person, one person he _loved_ and he did it only because he couldn’t think, was absolutely mad; and he has helped them all he could since coming back, yet he is not worth of trust, and damn if that doesn’t _hurt_.

-Would you leave us alone?-asks Peter and after Derek and Cora’s nods, the Alpha and the human leave.

\- So, what do you want?-asks Cora. He is proud of his niece, so strong minded and stubborn, she reminds him of the younger Talia Hale, when she was still training to become an Alpha.

-I came to say good-bye.-he starts.-I’m going to visit Nathan for a while.

-Nathan? From the D’Angelo pack?-asks Derek surprised.

-Yes. He is the Alpha now. He offered me a place to stay for as long as I wanted.-he can hear the murmured _‘forever, then’_ of Isaac, and now he has the certainty that every werewolf is hearing this. Probably the hunters are too. He doesn’t care.

-Why would he do that?-asks Cora, suspicious.

-Wait…does he still wants you as his mate?-asks his nephew, starting to remember things that surely lost importance years ago. ‘ _What!?_ ‘ he can hear Aiden and Ethan saying at the same time. Well, at least _someone_ in this pack of teenagers knows _some_ useful things.

-No, I contacted his pack because I thought it would be a good idea to reestablish old alliances with near packs. If a situation as the Kanima or the Alpha Pack ever rises again, it’ll be good to have support. After all, luck is not always a trustful companion.- ‘ _No shit’_ says Stiles; he is sure the other pups are re-telling the conversation for those who can’t hear it on their own.

-And why are you going? Why not Scott? Or Derek? Or Mr. Argent?- questions the girl. _‘Yeah; why him? Scott is the alpha!’_ says Isaac, offended.

-Because Scott is a new alpha who has trouble controlling his _powers,_ Derek is needed here to help _him_ and the others and Nathan would _kill_ Argent if he ever gets close to his territory.- _‘That’s…actually true.’_ Says Aiden. _‘What? He **is** a new alpha and a newbie werewolf at that.’_

-Because he is a hunter.-nods Cora. He smirks.

-That has more to do with Peter, Alex and the fire than with being a hunter.- Derek snorts. _‘Alex..? Who is Alex?’_ asks Lydia, curiosity always getting the best out of her. _‘Trust me, you don’t want to know.’_ Whispers Allison.

-Alex…?-repeats Cora, and then gasps.-Wait, is Nathan…? Is he the beta who spent _months_ at home, courting you, back when I was a child?- _‘Courting, really? Are we in the 19 th century?’_ snorts Isaac, always the sarcastic teen; Peter honestly likes him, he reminds him of himself at that age, a few years after Chris.

-Cora…don’t…-starts Peter, he has already remembered enough for a couple of weeks, at least.

-No, don’t you dare to shut me up. Is he the same one?-she inquires with enough force he winces and then she has her answer.-He is!

-Cora…-tries Derek.

-No. I don’t remember much, but I _do_ remember he pined for you a lot and that because of the _stupid_ mating bond you had with the hunter you couldn’t correspond him. And I also remember he would have even taken care of Alex, had you permitted him.-Peter steps back, hurt at her words. _‘That Alex again…who **is** he?’_ inquires Stiles. The adult group in the kitchen has said nothing yet, but Peter is sure they are also listening. Besides, Stillinski is smart, he is the Sheriff for a reason after all; he will figure it out soon if he hasn’t already.

-Cora!-Derek growls a bit, he must be conscious of all the people overhearing them, especially the Argents.

 _-Is_ he still after you, Uncle Peter?-she asks.

-He has a mate now; Lorenzo.-he eludes the question, not looking into her eyes. Because Nathan still _is_ after him, after all this time. And it warms his heart a bit, thinking that his old friend and lover still cares about him. _‘You must be kidding…who would be after Peter now? With the homicidal alpha act behind him?’_ that is Stiles and that set the twins snorting together; their 'homicidal alpha act' lasted way longer than his.

-You know that doesn’t matter,-starts Cora-in my other pack a three way mating bond wasn’t uncommon. My former alpha had two mates.-she explains and smiles. _‘Wait, that’s for real??´_ asks Isaac and he assumes the twins nod because a _‘well, shit.’_ follows.

-It’s extremely complicated for a three way bond to work, more so with an Alpha; the other two mates should get along really well and…

-And you still didn’t answer the question, Peter.-says Derek this time. The older werewolf is surprised at their insistence, to say the least.

-I think he might.-he finally says.-But it’ll never work. I’m just going for the good of the pack.

-You may believe so, but I don’t buy it. He was a possible mate and had you not met Christopher before him, you would be bonded to him, right?-Derek does not wait for a response. ‘ _Did you hear the same thing I did? Because I definitely heard Christopher and before I heard ‘hunter’. **And** bonded. Are they talking about your father, Allison?’_ asks Lydia. Peter can hear a timid _‘yes’_ and the gasps that word alone brings.-And now it's actually a possible thing for the two of you, well, three, to be together. -he lets that sink in for a moment.- So, if he is still after you…I’ll support it.

There is an absolute silence for a few seconds (not even the kids this time, but that is more because of the first revelation than for this), before he can comprehend what his nephew said.

-W-what?

-Me too.-says Cora.

- _What?_ -he asks again, because this is _not_ possible.

 _-They_ don’t know-Derek points to the house. And he is right, they _don’t._ -and _she_ may not remember very well,-he points at Cora this time- but I do. I _remember_ how miserable you were the first time he left you and how Nathan changed that for a while, till _he_ decided to appear again. And I remember how much it hurt you when you couldn’t tell him about your pregnancy; and the other night I could see how much your pup’s death still anguishes you.-Peter is too shocked to say anything, to scream at them that it’s sure everyone is listening to this, that everyone is finding out about his biggest secret. _‘P-pregnancy?’_ chokes out Stiles, _‘Is that even possible?’_ he shrieks. _‘It’s rare…but it is.’_ Answers Ethan. And it seems that after that they’ll finally be on silent, _finally._

-I _do_ remember the first time we smelled the pup on you and how much you cried, Uncle. And I may have forgotten till now that it was that _hunter_ who did it but now I _know._ And I believe that if you have a second chance at having a family you should take it. I also know how much you’d love to have a child with them.-she hugs him. She _hugs_ him and he can’t do anything but hug her back, with all the strength he has. Derek stills for a moment before he sets one hand on his uncle’s shoulder and on his sister’s head. His wolf howls happily at the affection, after such a long time without any.

After a minute or two, they let go of each other, and Peter feels the need to set everything straight. He sighs and starts saying.

-I’ll go, but for the pack. And because I miss my friends in D’Angelo’s pack. But…if anything else happens, it’ll be after a lot of thinking. A mating bond, a triple one at that, is not a thing to take without due consideration. Especially when pups are concerned.

He smiles for the first time since the night at the cemetery and says one last thing before leaving.

-Try to make a decent alpha out of Scott, Derek. And tell Deaton to start training Stiles to be the Emissary of this pack. Work on defense techniques and don’t waste _too_ much time watching soap operas. I _hope_ to come back to an organized pack.-he winks and starts walking away.

While the two younger Hales were smiling, the rest of the pack (including Melissa and the Sheriff, who were looking at the hunter with shock in their eyes) were deathly silent; trying to process the load of information they had received.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-So…Peter and _Mr_. _Argent_?-asks Stiles, getting off his knees on the couch where he was (to be able to see and hear better, he does not have those werewolfy senses, dammit!) and sitting down; looking at his friends (friends, Isaac and the twins, actually) trying to confirm what he just heard.

-Well…that’s what it seems. At least what I heard.-says Isaac.

-Allison?-he asks.-Something to share with the class?-she has been silent since her comment about Alex and… _shit_ , if ‘Alex’ was the product of Peter and (he shivers) Mr. Argent, then it was her brother.

-No, actually no. I want to go home.-she says, hugging herself. Lydia goes to her aid, hugging her and caressing her hair. Stiles thinks it’s weird for neither Scott nor Isaac to go and help her, but he says nothing; there are things more important than high school drama to figure out at the moment.

-Well, don’t you think your father has some things to explain?-he insists, frustrated at her lack of cooperation.

-He hasn’t explained anything to _me_ and I found out about three nights ago; do you really think he is going to say something to _you?-she_ bites and now he can see the shadows behind her make-up and the red rimmed of her eyes.

-Three nights ago? H-how did you found out?-Lydia asks gently; she will not harm her friend but if there is something that gets to her it is a lack of knowledge.

-Peter, of course, my father would have never told me anything about it had we not shown up at the cemetery that night.

-Cemetery?-asks Scott this time.-What happened there for Peter to talk?

-It happened to be the anniversary of the Hale fire and while Cora was still weak, but Peter and I weren’t so we went to show our respects and they interrupted.-explains Derek, who is coming into the house besides Cora and both sits on a pair of pillows on the floor.

Stiles waits exactly thirty seconds before he explodes.

- _And?_ Something happened and I want to know! We’re pack now, right? We have the right to know! Well, maybe Aiden and Ethan and Danny (sorry dude) don’t but we do!-he doesn’t care for the affronted looks on the other boys’ faces.

-It’s a long story from a long time ago; I’m not exactly sure how much right to know you have.-says Cora with that sarcastic smile of hers.-Besides, it’s not even our story; it’s Peter’s and Chris.

-Well, _you_ revealed it to the present public so now we have a right to know the whole truth.-accuses the hyperactive teen, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

-Well…I guess he is right.- says Derek; he has learnt that keeping secrets among pack never leads to anything good.-But have in mind that we only know what we remember (me from eighteen and eight years ago and Cora just from the second time) and the things that Peter said the other night. If you want more detail you’ll have to ask one of them.-He takes some air and starts, fully conscious of the three adults sneaking like kids to listen to this.-As far as I recall and my uncle said, he and Chris met and started a relationship when Peter was fifteen and Chris twenty one.-gasps break free from all over the house again, and he can _smell_ the shame rolling of the hunter; he smiles, it _is_ a bit fun to do this.

-What a pedophile!-shrieks Lydia.-With reason Peter used that on me.-she murmurs though everyone hears her.

-Yeah, well, they maintained a relationship and consummated the bond in eight months-

-It sounds so creepy when you say ‘consummated’…it’s in the marital sense of the word, right?-asks Isaac, curious despite himself.

-Yes, in _that_ sense, you moron. And don’t interrupt him again or the story time ends here.-says a hostile Cora; she is unaware of all the truth too and wants to _listen_ , dammit.

-Hey, you interrupted too, bitch!-yells Isaac.

-Who are you calling bitch!?-says the girl about to start a fight that would surely end with a lot of furniture smashed.

- _Anyways_ ,-starts Derek again, cutting them off before they can start again.-they had a… _romance_ for about eight months when Argent suddenly left him (passed out cold in the woods injected with wolfsbane) to go and marry Victoria. –the stunned looks he gets are amusing and he has to fight the smile climbing to his lips. Chris is the only one here so he’ll be the one who gets all the ill looks. He would have liked for his uncle to stay and watch this.

-Wait…he had a _mating bond_ with an _underage_ werewolf and _left to get married to another?-_ asks Ethan, horrified. 

-How is that your pack didn’t hunt him down?-inquires Aiden, stunned.-I always heard that Talia Hale was a formidable alpha, why didn’t she kill Mr. Argent?-Derek sighs again.

-Because at the time she was pregnant with Cora and Peter never told us his mate’s name; even after we found him alone between trees and dirt. Besides, at the time we were more preoccupied with not letting Peter die of starvation or depression or poisoning…it was pretty intense and even if Uncle Jason offered to look for the hunter, Peter needed us all.-the twins nod at the same time understanding, but the others just look more confused, even Allison. Peter _had_ left that part out his story, but Argent deserves to know just how much he damaged his mate.

-Why starvation? Depression I get…shit, even poisoning (after all it would be too difficult for a werewolf to die from a pair of cuts) but…starvation?-asks Scott, it’s the first time he speaks in a long time, so everybody listens to him.

-Because any bond among werewolves is strong, a pack bond for example, is very strong. But a mating bond is something that, when broken, can produce death in the werewolf mate: if one dies and the bond was strong enough, the other will die soon after. When one is hurt the other feels it. But in the extremely rare case when a mate abandons the other…the one left (especially if it is a werewolf) will suffer extreme pain and isolation, depression and…basically an anguish so great they desire to die. It’s extremely hard to explain. Peter lost his mate and his anchor as well. He had never needed one before, we were enough, but when he got used to having Chris as his anchor and he suddenly left…we had to lock him up for many moons before he could control himself again. The full moons were, for almost a year, the only time he did anything besides cry and howl.

The silence reins in the house for a few moments, while he lets everyone process it.

-Then, more or less a year after that, he started to be himself again. He finished school with the rest of his class even when he had missed one year worth of school work. He went to college and then he met Nathan, who was at the time just an alpha in training. He was another possible mate for Peter but he couldn’t accept him because of the bond he had with Chris. Nathan didn’t care though, he came to live with us for months, before he had to go back for his sick sister.-he sighs again. This is the hardest part.-Then, the Argents moved back into town. At the time, I was so lost in my self-pity for Paige and then Kate that I barely noticed the changes in him. He was back to a smiling fool one day and then to a miserable mess the other. Then we smelled it…the hunter was back. My mother and my Uncle Jason were really worried, but decided to stay away at Peter's request. And after a while…we smelled something else. A sweet scent, like candy cotton and innocence; Peter was with child.

Getting to this part of the story, several jaws were almost touching the floor and hearts were beating faster every second.

-Of course, he couldn’t tell Christopher. His worst fear was that Gerard would find out and force him to have the pup so he could experiment on him if he was a werewolf or train him to become a hunter if he was a human. -Allison pales, she hadn’t imagined that. But knowing her grandfather, he would have taken great pleasure in raising a werewolf's child and making him a soldier to kill his own blood. 

>>And then Nathan appears, telling him he would raise the child as his own if Peter accepted him as his mate. But Peter couldn’t, because the bond, which had diminished on their ten years apart, was in place again and as strong as the first time. Nathan almost kills Argent that same night, but Peter managed to stop him and Nathan left.-continues Cora, because she remembers this part very well, she was the one who called her parents to help Peter stop the other beta.-And a week later…Kate set us on fire, and everyone except Peter and I died. He lost his son as well as the rest of his pack that night.

Silence seems to be a common thing when this particular piece of history is being told; because the house is deathly silent.

-So…Argents are real bastards, right?-summarizes Isaac, before quickly adding-but not you, Allison!

-Yes…that’s about it.-says Cora.

-And they have a thing for underage werewolves as well.-points out Stiles.

-And for leaving them heartbroken.-adds Lydia.

-So…-starts Scott, the second time he speaks.-If this Nathan wants to mate with Peter…could he now? I mean, he wasn’t able before, right? So why can they now?

-Because when Peter died so did the mating bond. He is no longer tied to Christopher in any way except for memories.-explains Derek.

In the kitchen, without any of them noticing, Chris Argent leaves the keys of his car on the counter to his daughter, then jumps through window and starts running to the Preserve, trying to catch Peter in time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Should I pick up a shield or something?  
> Well...Its that there is always people (mainly bad people) showing up from everywhere, so I thought...why not someone who actually cared (maybe even loved) Peter shows up and tries to make his life better? He deserves it! And so, Nathan was created. ;P  
> BTW, I know my Derek might be a bit OCC, but I think that with Peter and Cora around him (plus a lot of teenagers) his dry humor fits, right? Besides, who wouldn't enjoy just a tiny bit making Chris squirm after all we know now?  
> But, tell me, what do you think?  
> Leave a comment!
> 
> Kisses


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking sooooooo long!!! It's just college is sucking the life out of me =( I've just finished this even when I should be studying for the most difficult final of the year, so...  
> And a HUGE thank you to my beta, asphaltcowgrrl, who is awesome as always and helped me a lot. <3 U!  
> Hope you like it!!!

Chapter 3:

 

He doesn’t know where he is going, but he has to chase him. Catch him. _Please, I have to get to him before he leaves. I have to find him, I have to._ Sweat is rolling down his temples and his breathing is bumpy and fast; but he can’t stop. He lost way too much for not listening to his instincts at key moments and this time he will. _God, I just hope is not too late._ Chris knows it is a vague hope, but a chance is a chance and he is going to take it.

Suddenly the trees become thicker and thicker and the light is mostly gone; the grass is wet and animals can be heard running through the leaves. He has reached the Preserve, but the place is acres long and he just doesn’t have the time to look for Peter everywhere. So in a moment he decides to go to their special place. _The place where you two met and you lied to him even though you knew exactly who he was. The place where you abandoned him, after he gave you his heart and his innocence. The place where he hid from you after he ran away from the store; the place where he begged you to leave him alone and you didn’t listen. The place where you went to cry for him after you found out about the fire and his coma. Where you cried for him again after knowing your sister had tried to kill him; after your daughter and her friends succeeded with that. **That** place?_ His subconscious provides harshly, taunting him with his mistakes. He winces as each memory floods his mind, hating himself even more after.

He runs and runs and finally sees their tree (slightly taller than the rest, leaves just a shade darker) and keeps running till he sees the figure crouched down on the floor near the roots of the trunk. He stops dead in his tracks. Chris’s heart clenches at the sight, the figure, _Peter_ , is watching and caressing something white on the grass, he cannot see what from the place where he is standing.

He starts walking again, taking each step with caution, carefully, like if he was trying not to scare a cornered animal. In this state, he imagines Peter is not too different from one. Tear prints shine in the sun rays that escape the tree’s shadows and the werewolf starts sobbing. But he keeps walking, getting closer and closer until he can see what lies on the floor.

It’s a white baby outfit. Or at least it used to be white, now it is a bit yellowish. Chris swallows. Suddenly, the younger man lifts his head and sniffs. Then he lets out a rough laugh. It’s a short harsh biting sound, nothing like the laughs the hunter used to provoke eighteen years ago, ones that could last minutes of joy and smiles. _But then, you really don’t deserve anything better. You broke him, what did you expect?_

-No, no, no…why did you follow me? Why come here now, Christopher?-the werewolf asks, tears still falling down.- Why take away  from me the last scrap of peace I still have?-Peter shakes his head, laughs again between the tears.-Do you hate me that much, Christopher?

-Peter…-Chris tries, only to be cut off.

-Of course you do. I killed your sister, and told your daughter the truth about us and her mother’s death and I’m a _werewolf_ of all things, so of course you do.

-No! I don’t hate you Peter. I never did!-he screams, trying to make the wolf _listen_. He doesn’t expect forgiveness, not anymore, but maybe if Peter would just _listen_ …

-You never did?-he repeats, incredulous.- _You never did!?_ \- yells the blond.-You didn’t hate me the moment you saw me?-he looks at the hunter, waiting for a response.

-No, of course not. I-but Peter won’t let him finish.

-You didn’t hate me when you encouraged the bond and took my virginity? You didn’t hate me when you _asked_ me to let you be my anchor so I wouldn’t depend on my family but on you? You didn’t hate me when you got me poisoned with wolfsbane and fucking _abandoned_ me?

-N-no…I had to, it’s…Peter, please, let me explain-he tries again.

-Explain what? How much you _didn’t_ hate me when you left me alive instead of killing me that day, knowing, fucking _knowing_ I’ll plead for death, try to starve and kill myself, lose control of my wolf till there was nothing human within me?

-P-peter…please…-he can’t hear this again. Chris feels sick, thinking about it.

-Please? Please what? Please _stop_? Like I begged you to? I guess you didn’t hear me, didn’t hate me either when you pushed me again and again and _again_ till I couldn’t resist you, till I couldn’t stop _needing_ you after the years you were gone, until the bond you broke was completed again.

This time, the hunter says nothing. He is trying to keep the little food he has had all day in is stomach.

-Nothing to say? Won’t you say that you didn’t hate me when you came to the hospital to narrate your perfect life to me like it was a fucking theatre play? How in hell can that be anything but _raw hate!?_ -Peter looks a bit insane, a bit like a man who spent almost a decade inside his own mind, with awful memories, with wounds that never got the chance to actually heal. He looks like the part he was playing till the night at the cemetery: the crazy uncle, the unstable shell of a man who lost everything.

 Chris finds himself at loss for words; it’s a thing that happens to him a lot nowadays. He knows he should try to defend his side of the story, how Gerard had forced him to go and marry, threatening his life and Peter’s, how lucky they were his father was oblivious to their _romance_ , thinking it was just a friendship.

But he can’t. He can’t because Peter is crying, holding tight to that piece of fabric, like it should mean something, salvation or oblivion, perhaps. And if there is something he can’t stand it is the sight of his…no, no his mate, he doesn’t have that right anymore. But still, the sobs and tears that the love of his life is spilling make his heart break and his eyes water.

He comes closer still, stomach now under control. He kneels beside Peter, and tries (foolish of him) to touch the white little suit, but his hand gets smacked before it reaches it.

- _Don’t touch it!!_ -the wolf howls.-After all you have done to us you don’t have the right to. You never had in the first place.

-Is this..?-Chris starts to ask, but can’t finish.

-Yes, this was his. The only physical thing I have to remember him now.-his lips shiver and more tears wet his cheeks.-Laura, Cora and Anna (even Derek, who hated me at the time) gave it to me, it was the youngest’s idea. They smelled it before I did and they presented this gift to me promising they would always be there to take care of us, even though you weren’t; _they_ would.-he remembers with a fond smile.-I cried so bad. They were all in bed with me for the next five hours, till I calmed down.

-If I would have known…-says the hunter, but doesn’t end his thought. He knows it’s not fair, not for him nor for Peter. As expected, the wolf reacts. He stands abruptly, looking down at him with rage, revulsion and something akin to pity. Only, it isn’t, because Chris doesn't deserves it, because he dug his own grave and he has to lay in it.

-Really? Are you playing that card now? Give me one single answer; tell me _one_ single thing you would have done that warrants _any_ guilt on my part for not sharing it with you. –he sounds mocking, cynical. No matter what Christopher says, what his heartbeat probes, Peter won’t believe it.

-I could have gotten you out of here. I could have hidden you till the birth and gotten documents for the child to appear motherless. I could have…I could have convinced my family to leave.-he tries. It’s the only thing he can do. The hunter spent a unhealthy amount of time the last few nights thinking about it, about what he could have done, what he would have given up for that child made out of love. He loves Allison as he never imagined loving someone other than his sister, but as good as a partner and wife Victoria was, she never managed to make him fall in love with her. He honestly believes that if his son ( _Alex_ ) was alive, he and Peter may still have something but bitter memories and broken hopes between them.

-Yeah, _right._ Because a hunter giving a lift to a werewolf is not suspicious _at all._ And do you really think Talia and I didn’t think about it? I was to leave in a few days after the fire; because a pregnant male were is not extraordinarily uncommon, but one without a mate? Unheard of. Well, until you, of course. And Chris…you couldn’t convince your father to let you finish your _degree_ , or not give your hand on marriage, or not make a killer out of your sister; what on _earth_ makes you think he would have listened to you this time around?

It’s harsh and it’s meant to hurt... and it _does._ It’s the truth, nothing more and nothing less, but the words manage to make him choke and they are like a punch to his guts. For a moment he can’t breathe, his mind replaying all his mistakes one after another in a couple of seconds. His need to cry gets stronger and he can’t remember the last time he didn’t cry out of guilt. Perhaps it was at his mother funeral? Chris honestly can’t for his life remember. It seems that everything, every _one_ he ever cried for since he was a teenager was in some way or another, his fault.

-Peter…-he starts again.

-No, just. Don’t. Leave. Or stay and watch. I don’t care anymore. You are not my problem, ever again; I won’t let you push me down once more. I’ll leave right after this and you can’t stop me, there’s _nothing_ you can do to make me stay. You have no power over me. –the werewolf stands, legs shaking a bit. He grabs the baby clothes and takes it to a tree. _Their_ tree. And then Chris sees the wooden chest, and the hole in the earth. He watches silently while the brunette folds the fabric carefully; with so much care that is not hard at all imagine him with a little baby in his arms, changing his diapers. The hunter feels his chest contract one more time and wonders if maybe he got a heart condition these pasts days. He feels like he deserves it.

The blond can’t help but stand too and walk till he is once more beside Peter. He watches as the earth starts to block the wood from sight and feels his tears run down his face and wet the grass under his shadow. It seems as if the entire Preserve is quiet under the spell of mourning, of loss and pain. And yet, the sun shines through the trees, making a surreal image out of it all. The wolf finally stands, dries his tears with the back of his hands and cleans them on his jeans. He turns around to leave, stops for a second and whispers:

-Goodbye, Christopher.

But Chris can’t let him go yet. Not without telling him what he came to say.

-For what is worth…I still lov- that’s what he gets to say, because in a blink Peter is crushing him against their tree, one arm holding him by his throat and the other hand with the claws out; eyes an electric blue that shines with hate; menacing fangs on his face like a threat ( _it is a threat_ , his inner voice murmurs to him, _he is threatening you because **you** are a threat to him_ ) of pain.

- _Don’t you dare to say that.-_ the voice is too rough, too wild, too _hurt_. It’s Peter’s wolf; it’s the most inner part of his soul the one talking. The brunette breathes a few times and the crazy shining in his eyes dissipates a bit, but the claws and the fangs are still out. –I might have made a promise to _my_ son and your daughter, but don’t you for a _moment_ forget I can hurt you a _lot_ without killing you. I’m still me, still _unstable_ , and I _still_ hate you.

-I don’t believe that.-he manages to say between shallow gulps of air.-You have every right to loathe me, but you don’t. –Chris doesn’t know why he is doing this, why he is pushing so hard, but he needs something to hold on to. He is desperate enough to try one more time.-I think you still love me, Peter. I think you never stopped and never will. Like I never stopped loving you.

Time stops for a moment. Then Peter is letting go of his throat and grabbing it with his hand. He brings him close, so close he can only focus on his bright blur eyes, and pushes him back onto the tree, hitting his back and head against it so hard that when he lets go, Chris falls. And then the wolf raises his other hand, claws shinning and strikes. 

Only, the hunter opens his eyes when he doesn’t feel any pain, and looks up to the brunette, who is breathing heavy and looking down at him with rage in his eyes, as well as new tears.

- _That’s_ what I feel for you, Argent.-he points behind the blonde’s head. -The need to _erase_ you completely from my life.-And he walks quickly away, never looking back.

 

When Chris finally stands and directs his eyes to the trunk, he swallows a sob. With a trembling hand he touches the claw marks that cover almost all the heart and initials he carved on the dark bark of the tree at Peter’s request decades ago; and feels his very own soul crumble to dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And? Do you wanna kill me or something? I know that this was shorter and maybe a little slow...but it was needed. And I tried to show Chris POV too, even a little. I still hate him a bit, but I kind of understand him now? And I also wanted to show a bit of Peter's darker side; he can be cruel and a bit crazy, more so when he is played with or feels betrayed. He is more...'tamed' but he still is the crazy uncle.  
> Anyways, I promise I'll do my best to update soon again! Or at least in the next month or so....ñ.ñU  
> In the next chapter, Peter re-enconters D'Angelo pack! But not in the way everyone expects... ;P  
> If you have any suggestions or if there's any mistakes, please leave a comment!  
> Hope you enjoyed it... Kisses!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Did you like it? Did you cry? I did!! I cried so badly writing this...  
> Anyways, would you like me to continue this? As a story? I have something planned out but I don't know...  
> Leave a comment, please!
> 
> Kisses


End file.
